


Prescription: Cuddles

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: It's better than soup for dragon colds.
Relationships: Background Azura/Corrin, Kana & Shigure (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17





	Prescription: Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gone from writing for a year, I miss Azurrin Week, and now everything is Three Houses. Which I don't have a problem with, it's just that I have an OTP to cater to. Have some super cute dragon sibling fluff.

It was cold.

That was the first thing Shigure's brain initially registered when he was woken up. While the royal suite was well insulated and he was buried under several layers of blankets, he still noticed the chill that permeated the room. A slightly unusual cold front had been sweeping over Valla, leading to below average temperatures and slight chills after nightfall.

The second thing Shigure noticed was the soft light coming from his room's main door, drawing his blurred vision in the otherwise dusky room. Shigure's sleep fog started to dissipate as the door closed with a light _creak_ and he was able to make out a small blob slowly dragging itself towards his bed.

"Kana?"

The blob that was most definitely Kana, nested in a cocoon of blankets and possibly bed sheets, dragged herself up the side of her brother's four poster and made herself at home beside him. Shigure immediately felt her body heat -- or lack thereof -- and noticed her tired, scrunched up face was also quite pale.

"Kana, are you alright?"

"Cold." Her voice was raspy, as if she could barely speak. Shigure quickly surmised it might be due from throat pain, along with whatever else she contracted that drained her so. Kana curled up closer to her big brother, who made sure she was under the bed covers.

Shigure wondered why Kana didn't go straight for their parents' room instead of his, but he realized that they were on the other side of the royal suite. She was probably drained, and unable to make what her body would consider quite the journey. And their parents clearly didn't know Kana was sick; Shigure was reminded of a similar situation from when he was little, and how Father wouldn't leave his side despite how his precious dragon pup only had a runny nose.

Shigure wrapped his arms around his poor little sister, pulling her as close as possible. "Do you want me to go get Father?"

"No," Kana quietly croaked. "Warm here."

Shigure chuckled. "Okay. You think you can fall back asleep?"

Kana didn't answer. Instead, she wrapped her own arms and blankets around him, enveloping both dragons in her thick blanket cocoon. It took no time at all before she was already in the throes of a deep slumber.

"Night, Kana."

**Author's Note:**

> More Azurrinish stuff is coming soon. Probably. I'm easily distracted. Haven't even finished a single playthrough of Three Houses, and I got it back when it first came out.
> 
> I stan Golden Deer, though.


End file.
